My Mission
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: Liz Sutton. Friend, Best Friend, genius, daughter, ex civilian, Gallagher girl, kidnappee. Liz Sutton was last seen in Alabama at 2100. She was creating a gadget that had daydreaming properties.


Cammie Morgan. Friend, best friend, sister, daughter, and a girlfriend. But most importantly a Gallagher girl. But you see this isn't about Cammie Morgan. This is about someone else.

Macey Mchenry. Friend, Roommate, best friend, sister, daughter to the senator, descendent too Gillian, and a Gallagher girl. Macey would have been targeted since her father is a very powerful man with very powerful enemies but no this isn't about her.

Bex Baxter. Friend, Best friend, fighter, daughter, Gallagher girl. Bex baxter was the toughest , and the beauty. Currently taken an interest in Grant Newman but she isn't the target this time.

Liz Sutton. Friend, Best Friend, genius, daughter, ex civilian, Gallagher girl, kidnappee. Liz Sutton was last seen in Alabama at 2100. She was creating a gadget that had daydreaming properties. Where you would wear these glasses and have been seeing the same thing now but with different faces.

Currently on this mission, the Operatives will now call back up.

Zach Goode. Friend, Best friend, cocky, son, boyfriend, and Blackthorne boy. Currently in a relationship with Cammie Morgan and is the son of a COC member. He is very cocky and known to "smirk" a lot.

Grant Newman. Friend, best friend, brad pitt double, Blackthorne boy. Has taken an interest in Bex Baxter. Nickname Greek God and has said to be not the brightest bulb in the closet.

Jonas Anderson. Friend, best friend, genius, and Blackthorne boy. Person who discovered that kidnappee was taken. Was last seen with the kidnappee working on this project. Claims to have left to early for his eye check up.

The operatives now have left Gallagher academy for Women at 1800. They head toward an abandon warehouse on the east side of Roseville, Virginia. Operative Morgan and Goode had left to find disguises. Had tailed an agent.

Agents. Tall, dark clothing, large muscle, and wearing sunglasses.

Operatives Morgan and Goode successfully got uniforms and tied 2 agents in a closet. Operative Baxter and Newman and Mchenry. Had fit these disguises and went in the building. Operative Anderson had located target Sutton on the west side of the building.

Operative Baxter had called for help. All operatives left for assistance. By the time they got there, they saw Operatives Baxter, Newman, and Mchenry in danger. Baxter was in a chokehold. Newman was on the floor with a gun pointed at his head. Mchenry broke a nail and it currently kicking everybody's butt. Operative Morgan went to assist Newman. She roundhouse kicked the agent and caught him by surprise. The knocked the gun out of his hand and place a napotine patch on the agents forehead. Operative Newman is grateful.

Operative Goode went to help Operative Baxter. He shot the agent in the shoulder forcing the agent to release Operative Baxter. Operative Baxter turned around and kicking the agents head to the ground and shot his leg. She then said unrepeatable words.

The operatives then ran straight to rescue the target. As they arrived to their destination, they opened the door to find a very calm Liz Sutton on a computer typing casually.

Operative Morgan then said "what the hell liz? Are you ok?"

Target replied "yeah just fine. Just typing a report about this event."

Operative Baxter then shouted "you were kidnapped and your just writing a report?"

Then Agent Solomon stepped into the room with a Headmaster Morgan.

Operative Goode then said "ok what is going on. Am I being punked? Wheres Ashton kutcher"

Operative Mchenry replied "please zach. This isn't being punked. I would know. I got punked like 4 times"

The Operatives then argued. Agent Solomon then shout "ok. Well can anyone tell me what that was?"

Operative Newman answered " a test?"

Headmaster Morgan replied " yes grant that was. Thank you Elizabeth for helping"

Target Sutton then said " No Problem. I finally got a good topic to hand in for R&D!"

The operatives were dumbfounded as Target Sutton walked across the room and went inside the car with Agent Solomon and Headmaster Morgan.

End of mission.

"Liz!" Cammie yelled.

"yeah?" liz replied

"are you reading that report you did? Again?" Bex questioned.

" Yep! That was the first time I ever got extra credit for R&D AND Cove Op!" Liz yelled with glee.

"But you're not even in Cove Ops anymore." Said Macey.

"I know!" said a very happy Liz.


End file.
